Airut
The Airut are a vicious, boar-like race of raiders who pillage other races for their resources: be it land, supplies, or slaves. They used to get across the universe on the back of Tuska, raiding and pillaging worlds by steering the bestial goddess towards places ripe for the plucking, but this was put to a stop when the defenders of Gielinor slew her. Today, the Airut remain in the various places they have traveled, pillaged, and settled (one prime location being the world of Mazcab, and a small population survives on Gielinor). It is unknown if they are still able to travel between worlds. Brief History Little to nothing is known about the history of the Airut. It is known that after Tuska ascended, she stumbled across the Airuts' homeworld, who were quick to exploit her. Their very name is also not the name the race calls itself; the Airut were named by a Naragi when Tuska began invading the Naragi Homeworld, they were named after an ancient masked warrior of the Naragi (because the Airuit likewise wear masks). What the race calls itself will likely never be known. The Airut guide their goddess using a massive pair of reins, and they use her to travel across worlds and ravage them as they see fit; both likely to fulfill a need to slake their lust for destruction and to gather supplies so that their city on Tuska's back can be sustained. The Airut can be described as amazingly strong combatants; able to use mutliple styles of attack with just their bodies alone. They can spit corrosive bile from their mouths that can be incredibly damaging, and their bestial strength is enough to batter down the strongest of opponents. The Airut are physically impressive in their ability to shrug off attacks; it takes an incredibly skilled person in the art of slaying to be able to know how to damage them to any extent, and even then it is difficult. Because of their combat prowess, they could be counted among the strongest warriors of any race, and have not earned their title as Tuska's Harbingers from just show alone. Beyond their combat prowess and raiding and pillaging of worlds, little to nothing else is known of them. Physical Description Airut have pig-like features but resemble an actual pig very little. They have purple skin and wear dark fur clothing. Their eyes, revealed through concept art, are likely red, and they often wear masks that symbolize their goddess. Their lips, strange as they are, are positioned sideways while the actual jaws are positioned in the usual up and down chewing method that other races have. The Airut are capable of walking on their knuckles like an ape as well as walking upright. Their height, when standing on their hind legs, can be comparable to a somewhat short ogre, but that is the average, and some can grow much larger (Beastmaster Durzag has more muscle than even General Graardor, and comes in just a bit shorter than the big ourg himself). They are heavily muscled on the upper body while on the lower body they are less bulky. Over all, they can be considered as stout creatures. Accepted Lore *The Airut are amazingly strong combatants, it takes great skill to know how to even damage them, and if a person has that skill they still have to watch out for the multiple attack styles of the race. *The Airut's clothing comes from fur that they collect off Tuska's back. The godly fur in their clothing may be a contribute to their amazing defenses. *The Airut depended on Tuska for survival, as they had their city on her back and use her to pillage and raid worlds, but after visiting Mazcab, she shook them off, and they became the Goebies masters. *Airut seem to live in a primitive and fairly barbaric society, evidence of this is in their pillaging and how they write down their history in paintings on rocks. *Airut are not talkative creatures, they will attack anyone they see, as they are very aggressive and would not allow others into their race or pack. **Proof of this is when the Naragi scouting group attempted to speak with the pack of airuts. The group were attacked. Of course other survived and fled. *The Airut made a habit of leaving the Mark of Tuska stamped on their victims, either through branding or marks made on the wall. *They are known to take prisoners and throw them into an pit to fight for their lives. They even keep some kind of dog-like creatures captive. *Despite being barbaric, it seems that they are capable of creating bombs, this would be TNTs strapped on a creature. *Similar to bandosian, Airut can fight over dominance of the race, that they currently can have dominance over. It should be noted how ever, that it is unknown if one can succeed at this as one like Durzag would have more of an advantage over the fight, same goes to the shaman *Airut are able to have two generals, a shaman, and a giant airut, like Durzag. It is unknown, however, if the shaman out ranks everyone or not. Debated Lore *It is unknown if Airut are able to speak Gielinorian tongue, and if they could, they would not be fluent in it *It is unknown if they are aware of Tuska death, despite some being on Gielinor, her death maybe unknown to them as well. *As it seems, the airut shaman, and Durzag both have amassed powers greater than an airut normally would. It is unknown how they manage to get this sort of power, or if it is possible ever again, as they could have been empowered by Tuska's essence. Common Mistakes *Just because they are very powerful, and skilled creatures, it does not mean they are unbeatable, it takes a skilled fighter to be able to either kill, or survive against one long enough. *Just because Tuska is dead, does not mean they could or could not be aware of it, or the fact that a portal leading to her is on Mazcab. **This being said, if they become aware of this, they would morn over their goddess' death, and they would fight for dominance over the race. *Just because this race is primitive, and barbaric, it does not mean they lack common knowledge, they have shown to be able to create tastic as for ambushing their target.. Other Information *Airut jaws may seem to be sideways, but what first appears to be a sideways jaw is actually the lips; the jaw itself is positioned in an up and down fashion as is typical with most creatures. This is seen when the lips open up and one can see the up and down positioned teeth of the actual jaw. Gallery Beastmaster_Durzag.png|A Beast Master. Airut_shaman_concept_art.png|Airut Shaman Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Guides Category:Tuskan Category:Airut